No Road is Long With Good Company
by Abydosorphan
Summary: Request Four - Pairing: Cameron/Sam Three Things You Want To See: offworld, not going to plan, action adventure Three Things You Do NOT Want To See: non-con, babies, m/m slash The title is an old Turkish proverb that I thought fit this nicely.
Sam tended to the fire, hoping that it would be enough to keep Cam warm and dry through the night. It had been a while since she had been trapped off world with only the barest of supplies – and at least then, she had been fending only for herself.

Cam rolled slightly within the confines of his sleeping bag and she heard the muffled moan even through the down cushioning.

The blow he'd taken to the head had done more than just break the skin. How much more she wouldn't know until she got him back to the SGC and the safety and security that the infirmary would offer. What she _was_ sure of, was that his fever had risen to the point of delirium. The rest of his symptoms could possibly be attributed to the blood loss or the concussion that he undoubtedly had, or a combination of the two, but without the likes of Carolyn Lam and her equipment she might never know.

"Sam?"

She winced at the sound of his voice as he croaked out her name. The only time she had ever heard him sound that weak was after the incident in Antarctica, when he was lying in a hospital bed while the doctors were argued over whether he would ever actually walk again.

"I'm here, Cam." Sam removed the now-dry cloth from his forehead, rinsing it as best she could in the water she'd collected and boiled earlier, before laying it back across his head.

"Love you."

His words made her hand still. She knew that he wasn't thinking rationally and that they had resolved this issue long before either of them had ever heard of the Stargate program, but it shook her resolve nonetheless.

She had just come back from her first tour of duty in the Gulf when a much-younger version of herself had met a young, dashing and rather cocky Cameron Mitchell. It had quickly become her goal to put him in his place – the possibility of him ending up in her bed in the process had only been an added bonus.

The two had traded barbs for several weeks before anything had come of it. Cameron had wanted to boast about how much he could push the limits of his aircraft, a machine that Samantha Carter knew inside and out. Truth be told, Cam did, too. Sam's upper hand came from knowing the aerodynamics of the machine and the intricate physics of how everything would affect the plane just a tad better than the average pilot. Thankfully, the only casualty of their banter had been a rather frazzled simulator technician when the two of them had stumbled out of the cockpit at 0200.

Until that night she hadn't fully considered some of the many _other_ things that could be done in the cockpit of an F-16 Falcon.

Smiling somewhat sadly at the memory, she brushed a loose strand of hair away from the wound on his head. "Love you too, Cam, and I'm going to get that ass of yours home."

Sam checked his face for any sign of recognition, but she couldn't even be sure that he had heard her. How had things managed to get so completely messed up? The initial meeting with the locals had gone well, nothing too out of the ordinary. Everything had been wonderful, in fact, until the Daniel had gone and mentioned the Ori. Then all hell had broken loose, and she could only hope that she and Cam had distracted the locals long enough so that the rest of their team could get back to Earth.

Satisfying herself that the fire would last through the night, Sam settled into her sleeping bag, determined to grab a few hours of sleep before figuring out how to get them both to the Stargate and home. She moved herself close to Cam, hoping that the proximity would awaken her if something changed with him, and would help to keep him warm as he was nestled between her and the warm embers of the fire.

Between the everyday stress of the mission, having to avoid the locals and get her and Cam to safety and then caring for his injuries, she was more than tired and quickly slipped into a light sleep.

 _"Samantha…."_

Her name, whispered against her neck, with the moist sensation of lips and tongue trailing behind it, sent a shiver up her spine. Her low moan of approval only spurred him on, as his fingers ventured lower, easily slipping past the confines of her flight suit and finding their target. Her breath hitched, and it wasn't solely due to the nip of his teeth against her neck.

"Still think you can multi-task there, Carter?"

He wanted to throw off her concentration, wanted to be able to blame her distraction for why she wouldn't be able to pull off a successful run in the simulator. He'd have to play a lot harder than that if he wanted to throw her off and win their little rivalry. Besides, two could play at that game, and she wasn't about to lose the game before she got to step up to the bat.

"Oh, I'm fine, just enjoying the scenery."

His lips claimed hers as she carefully executed the climb, relying on instinct and memory more than vision, to calculate when they had reached the optimal altitude for a successful completion of their ascension.

Sam awoke in a sweat; the dream/memory only compounded by the fact that Cam had curled up beside her and now nuzzled her neck. Slowly extricating herself from the sleeping bag, she extinguished what was left of the fire and opened her TAC Vest to get the mini-med kit and another dose of antibiotics out for Cam. It wouldn't be much, but it should help him somewhat.

Turning around, she caught him watching her; his eyes looked clearer than they had the night before, though still a little confused.

"Feeling a bit better?"

He blinked a few times before replying. "If feeling like I got hit by a small freight train is better, I guess." He stared at her for a moment. "I think I was a bit delirious though. I had some weird dreams."

Sam smiled as she poured some water out of the canteen. "Well, fever and a concussion can do that to you. I've been there."

Cam's brow creased in thought before he attempted to sit up. "We'll have to compare notes sometime."

Sam handed him the cup and two pills, shaking her head as she thought back to the time she spent on the Prometheus. "Maybe not. Take these. We have to get a move on. You need to have Carolyn check you over."

"Joys." Cam carefully tilted his head back as he swallowed the pills, and as she started wrapping up her sleeping bad and breaking camp, she noticed him watching her out of the corner of his eye.

"So, I guess some things never change, huh?"

She paused, tying the knot on the cord of her bedroll, "How so?"

"Oh, just the usual… go to a planet, meet the natives, make nice, open mouth, insert foot, natives try to take off your head kind of thing."

Sam laughed, Cam was going to be fine, she shouldn't have gotten so worried last night. "Yeah, I guess, they don't."

Cam nodded, moving to his knees and starting to wrap up his own sleeping bag. "You do know that you still talk in your sleep, right?"

Sam felt the heat rush to her cheeks. After all the years that had passed with SG1, no one, not Daniel, Teal'c, Vala or the General had mentioned that she talked in her sleep. She had assumed it was something she had gotten out of the habit of it, and perhaps she had. It wouldn't be the first time that Cameron Mitchell had tried to pull one over on her, and more than likely it wouldn't be the last.


End file.
